


Girlfriend

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Girlfriend

The cold air nips at her skin, but Amy doesn’t care. She’s too excited to think about anything except for what the night has in store. This is the earliest she’s ever visited her… girlfriend? That seems too strong a word. Not that she would mind, of course. But she doesn’t want to put that kind of pressure. To get any sort of commitment from Priya LaCroix was no small feat so Amy will take whatever she can get.

There’s still a trace of sunlight, painting the sky a purple hue. Amy wonders if it would be safe to take Priya outside to see this gorgeous tapestry above the sparse clouds. She can picture her and the vampire taking a romantic stroll through Central Park. They don’t go out much, but it’s a nice thought, just the same.

As she enters the building, a slight panic grips Amy. She’s never shown up out of the blue like this. What if Priya is upset? Amy smirks at the thought of being “punished.” Her vampire lover certainly had a fondness for spanking, and Amy always likes to encourage that by breaking the rules.

The elevator dings then slides open. There’s no going back now. Not that Amy wants to go back. Even if Priya is upset, Amy wants to be with her no matter what. Gathering herself, she strides up to the dark, mahogany door and just before she knocks, she hears a voice.“

"Kamilah? It’s Priya. Yes, I know it’s late, but this is important. From one cold-hearted bitch to the other, I’m worried. It’s just that… well, it’s Amy. We’ve been seeing each other a lot, and I realized something. Kamilah, I’m in love with her.”

Amy feels a lump in her throat and pinches herself since she’s sure that she’s dreaming. She can’t remember wanting anything as much as this vampire’s love. Not long after meeting, Amy knew she was in love with Priya, but knew better than to push her. And as an added bonus, this validates her belief that there’s more to this sultry vampire than anyone gave her credit for. Lily is in for quite a shock.

Suddenly, Priya stops mid-sentence. “I’ll have to call you back,” she says hanging up and taking a whiff in Amy’s direction. “You can come out now.” Slowly, Amy enters the somewhat gaudy room adorned with gold fixtures and a large, heart-shaped mattress with purple sheets in the middle. Her joy at the discovery is now gone.

“How much did you hear?”

“All of it.”

“Dammit!”

Amy cautiously walks towards Priya, taking her hands. “What’s wrong? Isn’t this a good thing? You said you loved me.”

Priya sighs, “I didn’t mean for you to find out like this. But now it’s out there. Amy… I really do love you, and I know I should have said so sooner. It’s just… you know how hard it is for me to open up.”

Amy chuckles, “I’ve noticed.”

Priya furrows her brow. “Anyway. I’m not ready to share everything with you, but you have to understand that I’ve lost a lot in life. The constant lesson has been that loving someone else is dangerous. And I don’t know if I can endure that again.”

Amy’s taken aback. This is the most Priya’s ever expressed her feelings. But Amy knew that there was a secret, tender soul waiting to get out. She hugs the vampire, stroking the white fabric along her back. “I love you too, Priya.”

“Enough of that.” Priya’s back to her usual self. “This evenings ‘therapy session’ is over. Come with me, my pet.”

Amy swallows hard when she sees Priya’s eyes darken with lust. Her breath hitches as the vampire slowly disrobe her. Priya’s seen her naked many times, but it feels different to Amy. She tries to hide her smile, but it proves difficult. She’s being observed by a woman who loves her. That makes all the difference.

With a smile, Amy kisses Priya while pinching the sides of her white dress. She pulls down, letting the garment pool at Priya’s feet then looks the vampire’s naked form up and down.

“Oh, so now that you know I love you, you think it’s ok to take off my clothes whenever you want?”

Amy smiles from ear to ear, cupping Priya’s face and kissing her softly on the lips. And then again with more urgency as though for the first time. “You love me,” she says brushing her lips against Priyas, “I needed to hear that.”

Priya rolls her eyes. “Yes, I love you. I love you more than I could ever express. My every thought is dedicated to your safety and happiness. I’d be lost without you. Are you happy now?”

“Is that all true?”

Priya pauses, then nods. “Yes, it is. Every word.” The vampire shakes her head, “now get on that bed.”

Priya casually picks Amy up and tosses her on the soft mattress. If nothing else, having a hedonistic vampire lover is never dull. Especially when that vampire happens to be drop-dead gorgeous like Priya.

A gust of wind nearly blows Amy away, and Priya is on top of her, caressing her body in a sweet embrace. Chills of excitement run up Amy’s spine as Priya’s fingers graze her wet folds, teasing her until she starts to plead for a release.

“Not yet,” Priya says sternly, “there’s still the matter of punishment. You showed up here uninvited and stripped me naked before I told you to.”

They’ve played this game before. It’s all part of Priya’s fondness for domination, albeit done playfully. All the rules and punishments are just excuses for her to touch Amy in a variety of ways. Amy winks at Priya and rolls facing down, ready for her spanking.

“Hmm, you seem a little eager for that,” Priya teases, “I think we’ll switch it up.”

Amy looks up and raises an eyebrow at the sight of Priya arching her hips upward. This may not be what she was expecting, but Amy has no complaints. Softly at first, she swats Priya’s butt, then firmer at the vampire’s urging. Each smack of the cheeks heats Amy up a little more inside. The feel of Priya’s backside nearly makes Amy come, so the vampire decides to take matters into her own hands.

Much to Amy’s relief, Priya’s mouth is finally on her hot, wet core. Amy feels her sensitive nub flicked by Priya’s tongue and before long, she comes apart. The kisses to her inner lips are gentle, and Amy knows Priya is more comfortable communicating her love this way than through words. So she indulges in the affection, letting the love of her life convey her feeling that way.

Before her turn to satisfy Priya, Amy places her palm on the vampire’s center and looks her right in the eye.

“Priya, I…”

“I know, Amy.”

They both nod, and Amy leans in to taste Priya. The moans they both elicit that night take on a new meaning. Priya and Amy want to make each other feel good out of genuine devotion to one another. She continues with her tongue inside Priya until the vampire pulls her up for a kiss and cuddle. For a long while, they both lie silently with Priya stroking Amy’s hair and the human kissing her lover’s breasts until she has an idea.

“Priya, would you like to go out?”

“I’d like to be anywhere as long as I’m with you.”

Amy blushes. This new side of Priya is most welcome. “How about a walk through the park?”

Priya kisses Amy on the forehead. “That sounds lovely. First, let’s take a bath, then we’ll go out. But after that, we spend the whole week in bed.”

Amy smiles and brushes her lips against Priya’s mouth and whispers “I like the sound of that. The perfect week with my girlfriend.”


End file.
